gachimuchifandomcom-20200215-history
Wolff's World
Wolff's World (stylized as WOLFF'S WORLD) is an American adult film produced by Can-Am Productions on March 2, 2000http://ropemall.com/wolff-s-world-dvd.html, created and directed by Matthew Moore, produced by Ron Sexton, and was released in the same year. The film stars Mark Wolff, Philippe Nicolas, Jirka Kalvoda, and Jarda Kolar. It is one of many sources of Gachimuchi videos. Synopsis 'Mark Wolff vs. Philippe Nicolas' Mark Wolff notices that his opponent is a foreigner from France. Mark Wolff challenges him to a 1-2-3 match. Mark Wolff puts Philippe Nicolas into a sleeping hold, gloats his victory over the French boy, carries his body into a white bed, and douses him in oil. Mark Wolff comes out on top after a while putting Philippe in a sleeper. 'Post-Wrestling Scene' After getting defeated, Philippe showers. His grayed, dead rose, changes into two additional colors. The red rose found in the match and a blue rose, which is a transformation while Philippe was showering. 'Mark Wolff vs. Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar' After recently winning against his French opponent, Mark Wolff then comes back to the locker room, only to encounter more foreigners. This time, they hail from the Czech Republic. Mark Wolff is forced to wrestle against two muscular, but not too muscular men. While Mark fights Jirka Kalvoda and pinning him, Jirka slaps Jarda's hand and Jarda takes Jirka's place in attacking Mark. After getting Mark on the ground from Jarda's take on Mark's Double Yukipo, Jarda slaps Jirka's hand and Jirka takes Jarda's place in attacking Mark. After getting Mark on the ground from Jirka's unique wrestling move and getting Mark's shorts off, Jirka slaps Jarda's hand and Jirka takes Jarda's place in attacking Mark. However, Jirka lost his golden shorts in the process. After getting Jarda's silver shorts off and nearly blood choking Jarda, Mark gets into a blood choke by Jirka. Ultimately, Mark gets knocked out by Jirka, but not without blood choking Jarda. Mark Wolff is unconscious. Jirka renders Mark's blood choke on Jarda moot and Jarda comes to very quickly after a few wake-up slaps from Jirka. Jirka and Jarda then send Mark to the same bed that Philippe Nicolas was dragged to earlier. Mark Wolff fights a long, grueling battle on the same white bed, covered in oil, before also coming on top of the Czechs. He later then masturbates with them and then requests to masturbate alone. 'Mark Wolff Synopsis' Match One features Mark against French body builder Philippe Nicolas, who you may have seen last year in Playgirl and numerous layouts in men’s workout magazines. Nicolas can’t understand a word Wolff is saying, but Wolff’s swagger makes it clear to him he’s being taunted, so faster than you can say “Vive la France” Nicolas pounces on Wolff when his back is turned. This is a spirited body builder vs. body builder tumble on the mats and in the oil. With lots of close-ups of ripped abs, chests, butts and biceps in action. In the end Wolff flattens the Frenchman and carries him to the oil pit for the final humiliation. Having watched from the side lines the Czechs decide that Wolff needs to be double-teamed to teach him a lesson in European superiority, what comes next is total mayhem and the 3 way continues in the oil pit, we won’t give away the ending, but be prepared for a triple solo cum shot that will blow you away. Memes See also: Memes, Soramimi/Wolff's World * Mark Wolff swinging his arms from left to right. * French dialogue. - Philippe Nicolas * "That's revenge for sneaking up on me like that, huh?" - Mark Wolff * "Vive la France? Vive la U.S.A.!" - Mark Wolff * Czech dialogue. - Jirka Kalvoda * Mark Wolff performing his Infernal Yukipo move on Philippe Nicolas is very often seen in fan videos and music videos. * Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar standing near the locker room wall talking to each other. Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Wolff's World is the origin of Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar's fan names. Kinkaku for Jirka's gold shorts and Ginkaku for Jarda's silver shorts. * The copies that were uploaded on Nico Nico Douga (now Niconico) on June 4, 2008, May 10, 2009, and May 17, 2009, respectively, became the start of Philippe Nicolas' as well as Jirka Kalvoda's and Jarda Kolar's brother pairing in the Gachimuchi universe. They were originally known as "パンツレスリング外伝　修行編" (Pants wrestling Gaiden training edition), "パンツレスリング外伝　負け犬編" (Pants wrestling Gaiden loser hen), and "パンツレスリング外伝　修行編+" (Pants wrestling Gaiden training edition+). * The original uploads of the copies are known for being in low quality, skipping a few scenes, and also having audio being repeated, so more soramimi is even added. * This film is also the debut of Kinkaku and Ginkaku's pair fan nickname the Skull Nipple Brothers. The phrase comes from Jirka Kalvoda speaking Czech (スカル乳首 - Skull nipples.). This Czech phrase would also be repeated in the most popular copy of Max Men Strip Fantasy 1 found on Nico Nico Douga. * This is the only film that Philippe Nicolas has ever been in. * Japanese fans claim that the 2nd Round started over Mark and Philippe arguing over who's the best girl from Strike Witches, with Mark stating that "After all the champion is (Francesca) Lucchini?" and with Philippe being French, he believes that Perrine H. Clostermann is better. See also * Lords of the Lockerroom, known for its iconic scene with Mark Wolff and Van Darkholme being hostile to one another. * Mark Wolff: Rockhard, a solo clip with Mark Wolff in multiple fantasies, including wearing a business suit with glasses, eating a banana, and becoming a leather boy himself. * House of Detention, for its inclusion of the two Czechs found in the film enduring the wrath of Van Darkholme. * Gladiators, another film featuring Mark Wolff with Nino Bacci and Justin. References Category:Sources Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling